


D-Day

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem





	D-Day

MC glared at Jumin.

“Order a vindaloo.”

“No.”

Pineapple then.”

“MC, no.”

“Then have sex with me right now.”

Jumin blushed, but couldn’t help but smile. “My love, we’re in the middle of a restaurant. There’s no way I’d turn you down otherwise.”

“I swear to god, Jumin Han I want this baby out of me right now.”

Jumin smiled softly at his heavily pregnant wife. She was miserable, but in the happiest of ways. Their baby was due in two weeks and both of them were over the moon.

But pregnancy was draining all of MC’s energy. She hadn’t slept properly in months and morning sickness was not limited to just mornings. She was exhausted.

MC sighed. “I want to die.”

“No you don’t.”

MC rolled her eyes. “I’ll have the chicken salad. I feel too sick to eat anything else.”

Jumin frowned, but motioned to the waiter to take their order. MC had been looking pale all day and he hated the fact that he couldn’t do a single thing to help her.

He took a sip of his wine, feeling guilty as MC stared sadly at her pathetic glass of water. “It will be over soon. It’ll all be worth it once we have our daughter with us.”

She smiled at that, and he did too. Just the though of holding his own child in his arms made him swell with pride, and he was already so proud of MC for carrying that precious life for the past 38 weeks. He knew that she would be a wonderful mother. She already was.

Then MC’s smile disappeared and her eyes went wide with horror.

Jumin was out of his seat and by her side in an instant, colour drained from his face and his heart beating frantically. “What? What is it?”

“Ohmygodohmygod, Jumin, please don’t draw attention. I’ve either just pissed myself, or my waters broke.”

He snorted at her colourful language and held her hand.

“Oh god Jumin it’s still coming out!” Tears filled MC’s eyes, but she laughed at the absurdity of her situation. “How much do you think these chairs cost?”

Jumin smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called for the driver, then called out of the waiter to inform him they would be leaving.

“Let’s go,” he whispered to his wife, holding her hand and helping her to leave the restaurant with as much dignity as a leaking woman could muster.

She held him tightly and they headed outside, where Driver Kim already had the door of the car held open for them.

“The car seat is about to be ruined,” sighed MC. “And this is starting to really hurt.”

“To the hospital!” Jumin ordered, and as the car door closed he kissed MC, holding her firmly to his chest. “I love you MC. I love you so much. Let’s make this the happiest day of our life.”

MC gripped his shirt as the contractions grew stronger. “Every day with you is better than the last, but today is going to be something special.” She gasped. “I love you Jumin. Please remember that when I’m screaming and swearing at you later, okay?”

Jumin chuckled and promised to remember as they were driven off to meet their first child.


End file.
